Turmoil
by HoRiZoNgUrL
Summary: On 7/7 Minako and Akihiko experience the pressure from the shadows. The temptations and the allure arise to new pleasures and desires.


**Turmoil**

Tuesday, July 7, _Dark Hour_

Minako opened her eyes to find that she was lying on a lilac circular bed. Sitting up her mind felt clouded and she was unsure where she was. Something felt wrong but her mind couldn't focus on anything. On the opposing wall there was a panel of mirrors. As Minako looked closer a figure came into focus. It was Akihiko! She could see his silhouette shedding his garments. As each layer was peeled off a voice resonated in her mind.

"_**Embrace your desire**_…"

Soon images of a naked Akihiko flooded Minako's mind. A flush of red coloured her face as she tried not to imagine a hard dripping… Akihiko was already in the shower and she was positive he had already taken one earlier during the day; wondering why he'd take another shower was a desperate attempt to lead her thoughts in another direction. Focusing on the décor surrounding her Minako only saw lilac surrounding her it felt like it was swallowing her up with it's cheap gaudy atmosphere. A suppressed moan arose from the bathroom. Unintentionally Minako's head quickly twisted to the phoney mirror to see Akihiko's blurry image in the shower his back facing her and his slim toned body was curved ever so slightly. More muffled sounds escaped through the thin walls and over to Minako. Then she imagined him lathering soap all over his body only to stroke at his hard erection. She couldn't stop her thoughts about Akihiko jerking off in the shower.

"_**I am the voice of your inner self… enjoy the moment…**_"

Unconsciously Minako had begun to stroke her hot sticky crotch. Her panties were soaked as thoughts of Akihiko invaded all her thoughts. Through her enrapture a distinct moan came from the bathroom, "Oh… Mi-Minako…" This managed to penetrate Minako's mind as she froze hearing her name through Akihiko's pants and moans. That sentence fuelling her frenzied hormones she hiked up her school skirt and hooked her fingers on her soiled panties and flung them onto the floor. She wanted more her body needed more. One of her slender fingers rubbed at her entrance and she slid the tip of her index finger in. Once she had acclimated she slid in her middle finger shaping a 'v' and began pumping her fingers deeper and faster. Minako used her other hand to rub her clit slowly in exaggerated circles. Her eyes were shut tight and she bit her lip as she felt her pent up desire intensify within. Waves of pleasure washed over her body, Minako's inhibition had long disappeared moaning with pleasure she exploded all over her hands and onto the bedspread. Still on her orgasmic high Minako failed to notice the lack of Akihiko's moans and the silence that filled the atmosphere. Akihiko stood at the bathroom door with nothing but a skimpy towel clinging to his body. He was a state of shock as the woman who he had countless wet dreams about was sitting on the bed legs spread wide with both her hands drenched as she pleasured herself. Once her passion had ebbed away she noticed Akihiko staring and immobile. Her afterglow was immediately erased as **he** stared at her. Feeling tremendously embarrassed all of her inhibitions had returned instantaneously. She had just **masturbated **in front of **him**. Mortified she too was immobile, she couldn't take her hands out, already stained and seen. Even if she did hide her hands the bedspread told no lies with it's huge wet dark spot. Minako was still dripping onto the bed with a super flushed face she was ashamed of herself. Had she not been so embarrassed she would had noticed the bulge that peeked out from under the shoddy off white towel that wrapped around Akihiko's hips.

"_**That which cannot be felt is merely a dream… The present is all that we have.**_"

Akihiko was turned on by the image of Minako moaning and reaching her orgasm. Unfazed by her embarrassment he slowly walked over to the bed. Minako peered over at Akihiko finally noticing that the only thing stopping her from seeing him naked was the tiny towel. She observed the water dripping from his silver hair as the droplets slid down his neck and down his gorgeous body. She followed it until it reached the towel focusing on the bulge. The towel was slowly sliding off revealing more of Akihiko's bare skin. In between her legs she felt a sudden flood of warmth, Akihiko stiffened particularly his manhood as he watched the wet spot on the bed grow. Minako suffered from her embarrassment and the want almost a need to have him explore inside her. Akihiko was only spurred on by her timid behaviour. His hand was placed on her knee as he slowly made his way up her inner thigh. "It's ok Minako, I'm glad you were warming up for me, it made me feel more horny." He seductively whispered into her ear. Minako shuddered as a breeze from his words met with the exposed skin more so then the words themselves. Akihiko moved agonizingly slowly towards her wet hole was fingering her and he had already tossed the school blazer, dress shirt and her bra to roll and fondle her nipple in his fingers. He rubbed against her swollen clit and began to suck on her nipple. Minako couldn't suppress her moans in between her panting. She was going to reach her climax when Akihiko pulled his fingers out. Minako was upset and she was going to protest until she saw him drop the towel. Her eyes widened as she saw his member stiff and pre-cum bubbling at the head. Before he undressed her Minako grabbed his cock and lightly stroked it. She then rubbed the top of the head and felt excitement pass through her as Akihiko moaned. He watched her erotically rub his erection. Her head coming closer to his member she blew hot air on it and he shuddered wanting more. Minako's dominating features emerged (partly from always being the leader in Tarturus) she then licked the tip slowly watching Akihiko's reaction. She knew he wanted her to go faster but she couldn't resist the thought of him wanting her so badly. "Can you do that… again?" he asked with a blush across his fair features. Minako chuckled and then she switched positions. She crouched over and began to suck on his member slowly taking more in and flicking her tongue around. Meanwhile Akihiko had slid his tongue into her folds searching for her clit. Both of them were feeling a tingling sensation which developed into ecstasy. Minako was the first to reach her orgasm and Akihiko eagerly licked her clean. Akihiko mumbled words and his seed shot straight into her mouth and she gladly swallowed.

"_**Let your desire free you from your shackles… such is my wish.**_"

Minako sat up the milky substance dribbling down the sides of her mouth. "Sempai could you.. um you know?" Akihiko raised his eyebrow fully aware of what she wanted.

"It's Akihiko and I don't know what you want." he was smirking waiting for her response.

"Akihiko I want you to fuck me." She quickly blurted out what had been on her mind. He had known what she wanted but he hadn't expected that kind of response it was better then what he had expected.

"Aren't you going to ask nicely?" His desire mixed with natural dominance was overpowering. Minako liked this playful version but it seemed that he wanted her just as much. Akihiko rolled on top pinning her wrists down and had his erection nuzzled between Minako's legs. He kissed her and their tongues clashed. His mouth soon leaving hers and leaving a trail of hot butterfly kisses and the occasional love bite. Returning to her mouth his cock entered her slowly and soon picked up speed. His thrusts were gradually getting stronger and Minako moaned with desire and was delirious with pleasure. The pain hadn't even lasted as the waves of pleasure overtook.

"_**That's right. Embrace your desire… give into it more.**_"

"F-faster." Minako mumbled as Akihiko's embrace got tighter. He was thrusting against her clit and Minako could feel herself on the brink. "Akihiko I'm… close." Minako barely finished the sentence as another wave of pleasure caught her off guard.

"You're so tight… mmmhhm… I'm going to come soon Minako." Akihiko's thick member brushed against everything leaving Minako imagining Akihiko releasing his thick fluid inside of her. The thought was overwhelming and it had added to Minako's passion. "I'm going to come Mi-Minako!" Akihiko panted out and released his load inside of her. As the thick liquid burst out of him it dripped out of Minako's hole she too had came, calling his name. The two were lying limp on the floor. Sometime during having sex they had shifted and rolled on the floor.

"_Oh I can finally reach you!_" Fuuka's voice interrupted the moment. It was a very good thing she didn't have visuals because Akihiko's cock was still inside Minako both of which were naked. Realization hit the two of them. They were on Shirakawa Boulevard for a mission.

Ok so this is still kinda WIP (work in progress) feel free to leave opinions and suggestions. Yes my friends have corrupted my mind and Persona was just too tempting to ignore!


End file.
